Dilemne
by Toflyaway
Summary: L'idée était toujours dans un coin de son esprit, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement abandonné. Tôt ou tard, il devrait partir. Rester un mois de plus dans cette maison, c'était le condamner à une vie qu'il ne désirerait jamais. Centré sur Futé, durant la saison 5.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin

**Disclamer :** La série L'agence tous risques (The A-Team) ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'histoire se déroule pendant la saison 5, après l'épisode 11, _Lame de fond _et donc, juste avant l'épisode 13, Soirée de détente.  
C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur cette série, aussi j'espère avoir capturé correctement les caractères des différents personnages. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives : cela m'aidera de toute façon à progresser. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Relevant la tête, la jeune femme saisit son reflet dans le miroir et étouffa un soupir amusé. Ses longs cheveux bruns, trempés des racines jusqu'aux pointes, étaient collés tout autour de son visage. Quant au maquillage qu'elle portait, il avait coulé le long de ses joues et refusait de s'enlever malgré tous ses efforts.

Même s'il faisait définitivement plus chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, elle était toujours gelée jusqu'aux os et continuait de grelotter tout en essayant vainement de se réchauffer les mains avec l'eau brûlante qu'elle faisait couler du robinet rouillé.

Le néon au-dessus de sa tête clignota pendant quelques secondes et malgré elle, elle se mit à frissonner. A son arrivée, la clinique lui avait semblé accueillante et chaleureuse mais à présent, une désagréable sensation l'envahissait, comme si quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Dehors, la tempête faisait toujours rage.

(...)

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit des toilettes et se promena maladroitement dans le couloir blanc et glacé de la clinique. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici après tout, l'endroit était seulement l'unique refuge qui s'était trouvé sur sa route ce soir-là. Conduire par ce temps la rendait nerveuse et lorsque sa voiture avait failli dévier de la route à cause des flaques d'eau qui se formaient sous ses roues, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de faire une pause.

La clinique était absolument déserte, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle était au milieu de nulle part. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le hall, elle n'avait croisé qu'une secrétaire qui l'avait accueillie avec un sourire crispé. Passant ses doigts le long du crépis blanchâtre sur le mur, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la minuscule salle d'attente dans l'espoir d'y trouver une machine à café.

Toute à son envie de boisson chaude, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme assis sur une chaise en plastique, la tête entre ses mains. Au fond de la salle, deux autres personnes discutaient à voix basse mais elle ne pouvait pas voir leur visage car ils lui tournaient le dos. Ils n'étaient pas en meilleur état qu'elle : leurs vêtements semblaient humides et boueux et à nouveau, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac. Sans prêter attention à l'homme assis et visiblement abattu, elle passa devant lui, faisant claquer ses talons d'une façon particulièrement bruyante.

Au même instant, l'homme releva la tête, comme s'il remarquait seulement sa présence. Intriguée, elle se tourna vers lui et pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent.

La surprise manqua de la faire chanceler.

— Hannibal ?

_C'est impossible_, se dit-elle tout d'abord. _Hannibal est mort il y a quelques mois, exécuté en même temps que le reste de l'équipe. _Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais ce n'était pas le Hannibal, chef de clan et sourire sardonique en coin, qu'elle avait connu. Cet homme-là avait le regard vide et désespéré, comme s'il venait de vieillir de dix ans en une seule soirée.

Il ne lui répondit pas, comme s'il n'en avait plus la force mais esquissa un faible sourire, signe qu'il la reconnaissait et lui fit signe de prendre place à côté de lui. Le cœur battant, elle obtempéra tandis qu'un millier de questions envahissait son esprit.

— Mais... comment ? Je croyais que vous étiez...

Un brusque sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Ils avaient été arrêtés, emprisonnés et jugés. Pour un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas commis, elle le savait mieux que personne. Et où se trouvait-elle lorsque ses amis avaient eu besoin d'elle ? Elle s'était contentée de suivre le procès à travers les journaux mais elle n'avait pas bougé le moindre petit doigt pour leur venir en aide. _Espèce de lâche ! _lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

— C'est une longue histoire, Amy, répondit finalement Hannibal en soupirant et l'arrêtant d'un signe de main alors qu'elle allait intervenir de nouveau.

Amy Allen, puisque que c'était bien elle, tourna alors la tête en direction du fond de la salle, là où les deux hommes qu'elle avait aperçu en entrant continuaient de discuter. L'un d'entre eux portait une casquette et une veste en cuir et Amy se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir reconnu le pilote plus tôt. L'autre homme lui était en revanche inconnu. Un grognement sur sa gauche attira son attention : avec sa délicatesse habituelle, Barracuda se dirigeait d'un pas lourd dans leur direction, son visage s'éclairant cependant lorsqu'il reconnut Amy. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire mais n'osa pas s'avancer vers lui, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Toutefois, cette gêne était largement effacée par la joie de constater que l'équipe était en vie : maintenant qu'elle y songeait, c'était d'ailleurs assez logique. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de défier la mort, c'était ces quatre-là, pas vrai ? _Ces quatre-là..._

Et soudain, elle comprit. Avalant difficilement, elle jeta un regard à Murdock et l'homme qui l'accompagnait tout en priant pour s'être trompée. Oui, elle avait forcément dû mal regarder et bientôt, elle allait se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu... Mais leur présence dans cette clinique, à ce moment précis, ne pouvait pas être anodine.

Elle surprit alors le regard d'Hannibal posé sur elle. Triste. Brillant de larmes qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, incapable de formuler la question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres et attendit fébrilement qu'Hannibal éclate enfin de rire et la rassure. Au lieu de cela, il hocha tristement la tête et échangea avec Barracuda un regard tellement douloureux qu'Amy eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup de poing à l'estomac.

A travers la fenêtre, la pluie torrentielle continuait de battre les carreaux.

Et brusquement, tout ceci lui parut insupportable. Les poings serrés de Barracuda. Looping qui, au fond de la pièce, évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Cet inconnu aux cheveux désespérément bruns. Le regard accablé d'Hannibal, comme s'il venait de perdre une bataille pour la première fois.

Elle venait de retrouver ses amis et ce qui aurait dû être des retrouvailles joyeuses était en train de se transformer en un véritable cauchemar.

— Bon sang, mais est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? J'ai regardé votre arrestation à la télé, je vous ai cru morts ! Et je vous retrouve ici, au beau milieu d'une tempête et vous...

Elle attrapa fermement le bras d'Hannibal pour le forcer à la regarder.

— Où est-il ? Hannibal, où est Futé ?

Elle avait presque crié, cette fois. Les regards des quatre hommes se tournèrent vers elle simultanément et au beau milieu du silence de plomb, Amy crut entendre Murdock renifler.

Lentement, Hannibal porta la main à la poche de sa chemise, en sortit un cigare puis le remit à sa place comme s'il rappelait seulement qu'on ne pouvait pas fumer dans l'enceinte d'un hôpital. Amy savait pourquoi il avait fait ce geste. Tant bien que mal, il tenait de se raccrocher aux quelques éléments familiers qui lui restait et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Après tout, son monde à elle venait aussi de voler en éclat.

— Tu sais... Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton départ, Amy, commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

_C'était inévitable, n'est-ce pas ?_ crut-elle lire dans ses yeux et elle hocha doucement la tête.

Et, alors qu'elle remarqua avec effroi que le jean d'Hannibal était maculé de sang, ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mutinerie

Encore merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Voici la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Je précise que je suis actuellement en préparation d'un concours et que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier régulièrement les nouveaux chapitres. Je vais cependant essayer de faire de mon mieux et de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Quatre jours auparavant..._

Tout avait commencé par une simple dispute.

Adossé contre la table de la cuisine, Futé essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il venait de perdre son sang-froid, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il avait bien remarqué, en voyant le regard affolé de Frankie et la mine défaite de Murdock, qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

Dans la salle à manger, le silence n'était qu'apparent. Futé savait pertinemment que ses amis étaient en train d'échanger des messes basses à son sujet et cela le rendait d'autant plus furieux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans l'équipe mais aujourd'hui, en écoutant Hannibal leur déclarer une fois de plus qu'ils devaient obéir à tous les ordres de Stockwell, il s'était senti complètement isolé. Pourquoi était-il donc le seul à trouver cette situation révoltante, presque écœurante ? Enfermés dans cette maison comme des vulgaires prisonniers, leurs moindres mouvements étaient habilement contrôlés et ils étaient forcés de remplir des missions pour une homme qui ne les respectait ni ne les comprenait. Mais ses amis semblaient avoir accepté la situation comme si cela leur plaisait. Barracuda se disait satisfait du moment qu'il n'était pas obligé de prendre l'avion et Frankie était prêt à tout supporter du moment qu'il obtenait son pardon pour retrouver sa famille. Quand à Murdock, il était probablement le plus heureux de tous puisqu'il n'était plus obligé de vivre à l'hôpital des vétérans et avait commencé une nouvelle vie. Avec sa petite amie, songea Futé avec amertume. _Et un hamster ! _En d'autres circonstances, il en aurait probablement ri.

Et puis, il y avait Hannibal bien sûr. Tous les jours, Futé guettait le moindre changement de sa part. Lorsque Stockwell leur donnait une nouvelle mission à remplir, il ne quittait pas le Colonel des yeux, priant pour que ce dernier réalise enfin que Stockwell se jouait d'eux et ne leur donnerait jamais le pardon tant espéré.

Il avait pourtant bien essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux mais comme d'habitude, Hannibal ne l'avait pas écouté. Il se rappelait encore du regard indifférent qu'il lui avait lancé, quelques mois auparavant, lorsque Futé avait annoncé qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il ne souhaitait plus s'en aller. _Que tu partes ou que tu restes, ça m'est parfaitement égal, _avait semblé dire le regard glacé d'Hannibal.

Partir. L'idée était toujours dans un coin de son esprit, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement abandonné. Tôt ou tard, il devrait partir. Rester un mois de plus dans cette maison, c'était le condamner à une vie qu'il ne désirerait jamais.

Mais quelle vie l'attendait au dehors, sans ses amis ? Il avait beau fanfaronner et leur raconter qu'il serait toujours capable de retomber sur ses deux pieds, il savait très bien que c'était un mensonge. L'escroc audacieux et déterminé qu'il avait été n'existait plus car force était de constater que l'équipe n'avait de toute façon plus besoin de ses talents.

Lentement, sa personnalité s'était effacée et il était devenu une ombre fugace, sorte de pâle copie de lui-même. Templeton Peck n'existait plus. Durant quelques heures, il avait cru pouvoir devenir Richard Bancroft mais cela aussi, n'avait été qu'une illusion. Sa demi-sœur Ellen ne lui donnait guère de signes de vie malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle avait fait preuve en apprenant qu'il faisait partie de sa famille.

_Quel désastre._ Attrapant un verre d'eau qui traînait sur la table, Futé s'aperçut que sa main tremblait légèrement. _Au moins, ça ne peut plus être pire..._

— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, Lieutenant?

Hannibal se tenait devant lui, le visage fermé, absolument impénétrable. Mal à l'aise, Futé détourna immédiatement son regard et reposa le verre sur la table d'un geste un peu trop brusque.

— Il ne se passe rien. Je crois que je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette, c'est tout.

— _Oh_, répondit simplement Hannibal, l'air impassible. Et tu crois que ça justifie le fait de sauter à la gorge de Murdock comme tu l'as fait ?

— Ce n'est pas... Hannibal, je n'ai pas...

— Je commence à être fatigué de ton attitude, Futé. Je sais que notre situation n'est pas idéale mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, ou bien faire semblant de...

— _Faire semblant ? _

— Ça ne te posait aucun problème lorsque tu _faisais semblant_ d'être un producteur de films pour séduire les filles et escroquer les porte-feuilles des autres ! J'arrête là, ou est-ce que tu veux que je te cite d'autres de tes magouilles ?

Futé eut l'impression que des litres d'eau glacée venaient de se déverser dans son estomac. Sa relation avec Hannibal n'était plus au beau fixe depuis des semaines mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il y avait une telle rancœur entre eux.

— C'est facile de critiquer, commença-t-il d'une voix vibrante de rage, lorsqu'on se comporte en permanence comme le petit toutou de Stockwell.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Provoquer Hannibal n'était pas exactement la meilleure chose à faire à cet instant précis mais les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. C'était comme si la colère qu'il s'efforçait de refouler depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette _foutue_ maison remontait enfin à la surface.

— Je pense qu'on devrait interrompre cette conversation avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite.

Hannibal avait dit cela sur un ton calme et posé mais Futé le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il devait être furieux. Cet air résigné, cette façon d'esquiver les conflits comme s'il refusait de se battre... Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Hannibal qu'il connaissait et respectait.

— Alors quoi, c'est comme ça qu'on règle les problèmes, maintenant ? En les ignorant ? Je vais te dire quelque chose Hannibal : c'est moi qui suis fatigué de ton attitude. A une époque, tu ne recevais d'ordres de personne mais maintenant, on dirait que tu ne peux rien faire sans avoir l'accord de ce cher Stockwell. Moi, je n'ai pas accepté de faire partie de l'équipe pour être dirigé par un agent de la CIA douteux qui se fiche totalement de nos vies du moment que l'on joue aux braves petits soldats.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, au grand agacement de Futé. Hannibal avait le don de pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres (nul doute qu'il avait déjà parfaitement deviné où Futé voulait en venir !) mais il était lui-même indéchiffrable. Il se souvenait encore d'une question embarrassée de Tawnia, quelques années auparavant, à la suite d'une mission qui avait failli mal tourner. Ils étaient montés à la hâte dans le van, échappant de justesse aux balles d'un gang de malfrats à cause d'une erreur dans le plan génial, mais fantasque, d'Hannibal. Ils avaient eu beau s'en être sortis sains et saufs, les doigts de Barracuda tenaient étroitement le volant à chaque virage et même Murdock était silencieux. Seul Hannibal, assis à l'avant, fumait son cigare avec délectation, un large sourire au visage. Tawnia, les yeux légèrement brillants et le cheveu décoiffé, avait alors lancé un regard affolé à Futé avant de chuchoter : _On dirait qu'il ne ressent rien... Est-ce qu'il réalise seulement ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Futé s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Il ne s'était en réalité jamais posé la question. Hannibal n'avait peur de rien ou, s'il était effrayé, il avait le courage et l'intelligence de ne pas le montrer. De cela, Futé en avait toujours admiratif mais aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour être à l'intérieur de son crâne pour y découvrir ses moindres pensées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, pour régler le problème ?

— Je vais partir d'ici.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton aussi neutre, comme si cela ne comptait pas réellement.

— Cette menace aurait beaucoup plus de poids si tu ne nous avais pas déjà fait le coup à deux reprises. Tu sais très bien que tu ne partiras jamais alors épargne-moi ta salive, tu veux ?

— Donc ça t'est égal, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Après tout, je n'ai pas grand chose à attendre de la part d'un type qui éclate de rire en apprenant que quelqu'un d'autre a été adopté à ma place !

Durant une fraction de seconde, Futé crut voir passer un éclair de douleur dans le regard pourtant si indifférent d'Hannibal. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, comme s'il prenait finalement conscience de la gravité de la situation.

C'est alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, un Murdock impatient apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et l'instant presque magique, celui qui aurait pu changer l'histoire, disparut aussi vite qu'il avait surgi.

— Stockwell vient d'arriver ! Il veut tous nous voir, il dit que c'est important.

Son regard s'arrêta un court moment sur Futé comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais il renonça au dernier moment et s'éclipsa de nouveau. Visiblement, le pilote était toujours vexé par les mots durs que Futé avait eu à son intention et ce dernier sentit son estomac se nouer. D'abord Hannibal, ensuite Murdock... Il était en train de détruire toutes les amitiés qu'il avait noué au cours de sa vie et cela le rendit soudain incroyablement triste.

— On devrait y aller, Stockwell n'attend pas, déclara Futé d'une voix amère avant de se diriger à son tour vers la porte. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que la main d'Hannibal s'abattit sur son bras comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais Futé n'était plus d'humeur à discuter et il se dégagea violemment avant de claquer la porte de la cuisine.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il respira profondément et passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il voulait reprendre le contrôle de la situation. En quelques secondes, il parvint à retrouver la maîtrise de lui-même et un large sourire apparut même sur son visage.

Peut-être qu'Hannibal avait raison, finalement. C'était si facile de faire semblant.

(…)

— Messieurs, c'est une mission un peu particulière que j'ai à vous confier puisque je vais seulement avoir besoin de l'un d'entre vous.

Les cinq hommes assis sur le canapé échangèrent des regards interloqués. _Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore, ce crétin ?_ songea Futé tout en regardant Barracuda serrer les poings. _Oh ça, c'est pas bon signe._

— C'est une mission très simple mais qui doit rester strictement confidentielle. Si vous vous déplacez à cinq, vous aurez plus de chance de vous faire repérer. Et quand vous saurez de quoi retourne la mission, croyez-moi, vous comprendrez pourquoi il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul homme.

— Justement Stockwell, et si vous nous disiez de quel genre de mission il s'agit ? s'enquit Hannibal d'un air méfiant tandis que Frankie hochait vigoureusement la tête.

— Bien sûr. Il s'agit de...

Mais déjà, Futé ne l'écoutait plus. Le regard rivé sur Hannibal, il attendit, espérant voir finalement ce qu'il attentait depuis des mois. Mais au lieu de s'opposer nettement à Stockwell, de lui faire comprendre d'un simple « non » qu'il n'était même pas envisageable que l'un d'entre eux accomplisse une mission seul, Hannibal écoutait attentivement les paroles du militaire et ne regardait même plus les autres membres de l'équipe.

Un éclair de rage traversa Futé et l'instant suivant, sans réfléchir à ce que cela impliquerait et tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était en train de commettre une énorme erreur, il se tourna vers Stockwell et déclara d'une voix forte :

— Je suis volontaire.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fausse note

Je tiens encore à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre personnellement cette semaine, j'essayerais de le faire tout de même car ça me fait hyper plaisir de pouvoir discuter de la série avec vous. En tout cas, c'est vraiment très agréable d'être lu de cette façon et je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise pour le moment. A tous les autres éventuels lecteurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, même courte ou négative. J'ai envie de connaître les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et je pense que cela m'aiderait aussi à m'améliorer.  
Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

— Non !

La voix d'Hannibal déchira le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce depuis de nombreuses secondes. Le temps, qui s'était suspendu, reprit immédiatement son cours et les quatre hommes, jusqu'ici figés et au comble de l'étonnement, se mirent à s'agiter sur leurs sièges. Stockwell, lui, ne quittait pas Futé des yeux comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit. Il ne semblait ni surpris ni en colère, au contraire : le petit sourire sur ses lèvres indiquait qu'il était pleinement satisfait.

— Intéressant lieutenant... Je n'aurais pas parié sur vous, j'étais même persuadé que vous seriez contre.

— Vous devriez faire un effort pour vous débarrasser de vos préjugés, alors, répondit froidement Futé d'une voix étrangement mécanique. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire et avait l'impression que la voix qui s'échappait de sa bouche n'était pas la sienne. Au moins, il arrivait à parler, c'était déjà ça.

— Ça suffit ! Personne n'ira nulle part, c'est compris ?

Hannibal s'était levé de son fauteuil et pointait un doigt accusateur sur Stockwell. Néanmoins, il ne daigna pas une seule fois regarder Futé dans les yeux.

— Hannibal a raison, mon vieux. T'es devenu complètement cinglé ou quoi ? On doit d'abord en discuter entre nous. Tu peux pas prendre cette décision tout seul.

Bon. Si même Barracuda était au comble de la panique, cela signifiait que la situation était _réellement _tendue. Étrangement, Futé ne ressentait pas le moindre soupçon de culpabilité. Il avait beau savoir que ce qu'il venait de dire était assurément stupide, il avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision.

Dépasser les limites avait parfois du bon, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait enfin _libre_, comme si plus rien ne lui était interdit.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement détaché. Si c'est une mission simple, je serais de retour en un rien de temps. On sait tous très bien que Stockwell ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant que l'un de nous n'aura pas accepté alors à quoi ça sert de repousser l'échéance ?

— Tu n'iras nulle part, répéta Hannibal en posant finalement ses prunelles claires sur lui.

_Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose... _Il partirait. La façon dont Hannibal s'opposait à sa décision n'était que factice, les deux hommes savaient très bien qu'au moment-même où Futé avait choisi de s'opposer au reste de l'équipe et à Hannibal lui-même, il avait définitivement scellé l'issue du conflit.

Le reste n'était qu'une vaste mise en scène, où chacun jouait le rôle qui lui était attribué.

A l'autre bout du canapé, les épaules basses et fixant le mur d'un air stupéfait, Murdock restait silencieux.

(…)

Assis derrière le clavier, indifférent au monde extérieur et comme plongé dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Futé jouait son morceau favori.

De la salle de bains, Murdock pouvait entendre la douce mélodie emplir le salon. Il imaginait aisément les doigts gambader sur les touches et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Durant une fraction de seconde, il crut même que les choses étaient enfin redevenues normales. Puis, il entendit Hannibal claquer un peu trop violemment la porte de la chambre d'à côté et, poussant un soupir épuisé, revint à la dure réalité.

Malgré lui, il marcha sur la pointes des pieds pour rejoindre le salon par peur de déranger le musicien. Il savait que c'était inutile, la musique couvrait amplement ses pas mais c'était une habitude dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser.

De sa cachette, il observait le moindre des mouvements de Futé. Ce dernier aurait probablement détesté cela et cessé immédiatement son activité, ce qui était plutôt paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui aimait autant être au centre des attentions que Futé, songea Murdock, avant de constater avec amertume qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas son ami aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Pour la première fois, il réalisa à quel point Futé avant changé. Le temps n'avait jamais eu d'emprise sur lui mais tandis qu'il détaillait les lignes de son visage, le pilote devait reconnaître que son ami avait _vieilli_. Était-ce la fatigue, la lassitude ou tout simplement la nature qui reprenait ses droits ?

Ses cheveux blonds, mal coupés et retombant sur son front, avaient perdu de leur éclat. La largeur de ses épaules avait fondu et sa posture, autrefois si assurée, semblait presque flétrie, comme si Futé cherchait à se replier sur lui-même au lieu de s'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Même sa tenue vestimentaire n'allait plus avec son personnage. Le pantalon ample et négligé qu'il portait était en absolue contradiction avec les costumes colorés que Futé avait toujours eu l'habitude de porter. Quand avait-il commencé à changer de la sorte ? Et pourquoi Murdock ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?

— Murdock ?

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée. Les sourcils froncés, les joues légèrement rosies, Futé l'interrogeait du regard.

— Hein ? Ah oui, désolé, je... Tu sais bien que je ne résiste jamais à la perspective d'un _concerto_ privé ! répondit-il d'un ton jovial tout en s'approchant d'un pas dansant vers le piano. Futé, lui, esquissa un sourire timide comme s'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que le pilote. Oh, cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur dispute de la veille, Murdock le savait bien. Depuis Thanksgiving, et surtout, depuis la mort d'A.J Bancroft, leur amitié n'était plus la même. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, chacun faisait comme si tout était parfaitement normal mais aucun d'eux n'était complètement dupe.

Futé ne répondait pas, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des touches du piano.

— Il est encore temps de changer d'avis, Futé.

— C'est Hannibal qui t'envoie ? rétorqua immédiatement ce dernier d'un ton cassant.

— Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça, enfin ? Cela dit, je crois vraiment que tu devrais aller en parler avec lui. Je pense, et je suis tenté d'être d'accord avec lui, que tu as pris une mauvaise décision. Un jour à l'hôpital, j'ai choisi l'omelette au bacon au lieu des flocons d'avoine et crois-moi, ça a été l'une des pires décisions de toute ma vie !

Pas de réponse. Se glissant derrière son ami, Murdock posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils chahutaient ensemble.

— Tu sais que tu as même réussi à effrayer Barracuda ? C'est un exploit que personne encore ici n'avait réussi à...

— Bon sang Murdock, fiche moi la paix, tu veux ? s'exclama Futé en se dégageant vivement de son emprise avant de se lever de son siège. Je pars tout à l'heure et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Ça ne te plaît pas que je parte seul ? Il fallait le dire à Stockwell quand il en était encore temps. Alors maintenant, arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas... Enfin, j'avais oublié que c'était une habitude chez toi.

La remarque du jeune homme blessa profondément Murdock mais il se força à ne rien rétorquer car cela n'aurait servi à rien, si ce n'était braquer davantage Futé et le conforter dans son idée qu'il était seul contre tous.

— Je continue quand même de penser qu'on aurait dû tous en discuter ensemble. Cette mission... Je la trouve assez étrange, en fait.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La mission en elle-même lui paraissait tout à fait normale : il s'agissait de récupérer des dossiers confidentiels contenant des informations sur des agents corrompus que se transmettraient deux anciens agents de la CIA, eux-même mêlés à une sombre histoire et que Stockwell avait refusé d'évoquer, mais qui n'était apparemment pas essentielle à leur compréhension. Oui, voilà bien ce qui gênait Murdock dans cette mission : elle était truffée de zones d'ombre que personne ne semblait vouloir éclaircir. Et quelque chose lui disait que Futé en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais que cherchait-il alors ? Un frisson parcourut Murdock tandis qu'il s'efforçait de garder son calme.

— On devrait vraiment en parler, continua-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. On est une équipe, non ?

— Une équipe... C'est réellement ce que tu penses ? Qu'on est toujours une équipe ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Murdock de rester silencieux. Plus tard, il regretterait de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Futé que leur amitié ainsi que la cohésion de leur groupe, bien que mises à mal, n'avaient pas entièrement disparu. Mais à cet instant, inconscient de la suite des événements, il laissa partir son ami sans savoir qu'il était en train de commettre une énorme erreur.

Soupirant, il referma d'un coup sec le couvercle du piano, faisant tinter les touches en un curieux concert qui résonna dans toute la maison.

(…)

— Comment ça, _vous n'avez aucune nouvelle_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire concrètement, Stockwell ?

Frankie jeta un regarda désespéré à Hannibal qui resta de marbre. Barracuda s'était levé et faisait face à Stockwell, les poings serrés. Quand à Murdock, il était recroquevillé dans un coin du canapé et avait considérablement pâli.

_Déjà-vu. Cette scène a un air de déjà-vu,_ songea Frankie en mâchant nerveusement son chewing-gum.

— Il est en train de dire qu'ils n'ont plus de nouvelle de Futé depuis ce matin. C'est bien ça, Stockwell ?

La voix d'Hannibal était d'une froideur déconcertante, comme s'il n'était absolument pas concerné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Même Stockwell sembla surpris car il mit plusieurs secondes avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête précipité, peinant à retrouver sa contenance et sa froideur habituelle.

— Oui, oui, tout à fait... Je... Enfin, je suppose que vous allez vouloir partir à sa recherche ?

— Non.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hannibal. Toujours assis, il regardait droit devant lui et paraissait d'un calme olympien. Il avait déjà employé ce simple mot lorsque Futé s'était porté volontaire mais contrairement à la veille, il était aujourd'hui dénué de toute colère et de surprise.

A présent, il semblait résigné, presque _docile, _ce qui était en contraste avec le caractère souvent indomptable du colonel. Et alarma immédiatement les quatre hommes dans la pièce.

— Ça ne servirait à rien, il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve. Il n'a pas disparu, Stockwell. Je crois que Futé s'est enfui.

* * *

Autant vous le dire, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre... Aussi, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra tout de même ! Il était assez "calme" mais à partir du prochain chapitre, on sera réellement au cœur de l'intrigue et il y aura plus d'action.  
A très vite et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review en partant :P


End file.
